


still i find you next to me

by orangesofduscae



Series: Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofduscae/pseuds/orangesofduscae
Summary: A soft, intimate moment after.





	still i find you next to me

**Author's Note:**

> written post-season 6 but pre-season 7.

Fingers find their way into his hair, and Shiro leans into the touch. His eyes close, and he sighs. 

“I like it,” Keith says, soft and fond. His voice rumbles just a huff deeper, rough at its edges. Husky. His fingers play with a strand of Shiro’s bangs. “White looks good on you.” 

“I look like an old man,” Shiro laughs. 

“You  _are_ an old man,” Keith teases. “But I love you anyway.” 

 _I love you._ Shiro opens his eyes and looks up at Keith. His hand plays with the collar of Keith’s shirt, fingers tracing lightly along the column of his throat. Keith’s heart beats a comfortable rhythm against his cheek. He trails his fingers up to Keith’s face, brushing over the scar there.

“I’m sorry.” He’s said it so many times. He can’t say it enough. 

Keith looks at him, gentle—always so gentle. He brushes Shiro’s hair from his face, eyes following the path his finger makes as it traces over his own scar. 

“I forgive you,” he says, like he says every time Shiro apologizes. Like it’s as simple as that. 

Maybe it is. 

Keith’s heart beats steady, calm. Shiro presses his cheek against it, listening to the pulses. Keith reaches up with his other hand and tangles their fingers together. The one in Shiro’s hair continues petting him, blunt nails scratching and massaging at his nape. It’s nice. 

“Maybe I should dye it,” Shiro says. The petting stops as Keith looks at him. 

“No,” he says, and continues his petting. 

Shiro pouts. “Why not?” 

“Because,” Keith says, “I like it. Makes you look...mystical. Badass.” 

“What, I wasn’t badass before?” 

Keith only grins at him, just a little quirk of the corner of his mouth. Amused. Fond. Shiro wonders what it would be like to kiss him. Soft, probably. Tender. Gentle. Deep. Consuming.

_I love you._

“Hey, Keith?” 

“Mm?” 

Keith looks at him with eyes full of contentment and happiness. Like there’s no where else he’d rather be. Shiro squeezes their fingers where they’re tangled together over Keith’s heart. 

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @firaga_master


End file.
